Dear Diary
by megmegfh
Summary: Diary 2: Kise Ryouta Kise mendapatkan surat gaje yang dia kira dari Aomine.
1. Chapter 1

** Dear Diary**

Disclaimer: Abang saya yang paling ganteng.#diinjek rame-rame  
Warning: OOC, alay, agak be el, misstypo-kun bertebaran everywhere, dan sebagainya.  


**Dun laik? Plis dun read!.  
**

Dear Diary-chan.  
Tau nggak sih, beberapa hari ini nilai ulanganku jeblok mutlak semua. Bete banget, apalagi kalau mamih ku tahu aku nyimpen hasil ulangan di bawah keset. Ceramah by papih-mamih 7 hari 8 malam tanpa henti dan bonus guru les private super killer gratis sudah dapat diambil secara cuma-cuma di tempat. Jika itu terjadi, bisa-bisa aku mati overdosis di depan meja belajar dengan mulut berbusa sabun. Segala daya upaya telah ku lakukan, namun nilai cantik tak pernah menghampiri hasil ulanganku walau cuma sekali. Padahal aku udah bawa lucky item berupa catatan rumus matematika pas ulangan sesuai dengan saran Midorima-kun, yang ada aku malah diusir sama pengawas killer itu. Terus aku juga udah nyontek ke Kise-kun dan Aomine-kun, oh payah, aku baru ingat kalau mereka berdua sangat bodoh dalam hampir semua mata pelajaran (tapi Aomine-kun unggul dalam pelajaran biologi, terutama pada bab organ reproduksi).

Belajar sendiri maupun di sekolah sama saja, bikin menguap nggak karuan, alhasil aku ngorok di atas tumpukan buku (nista) sambil membuat danau iler alami. Pas pake missdirection buat nyontek jawabannya Murasakibara-kun, aku malah ketahuan pak pengawas yang ternyata babehnya Takao-kun. Missdirection level neraka pun tak akan mempan padanya. Untuk yang kedua kalinya aku dishoot ke luar kelas dengan sadis. Ku coba terus cara lainnya, yaitu membeli kunci jawaban dari oknum-oknum nakal seharga Rp 4.950,00 dibayar kontan. Bayar goceng plus dapet sebutir permen karena nggak ada kembalian. Dan begonya, ternyata yang ku beli adalah kunci jawaban ulangan untuk Sekolah Dasar. Ah aku tertipu.

Alhasil saldo nilaiku tak bertambah, tetap Rp 00000,00. Memberi uang suap pada pak kepala sekolah sudah pernah juga ku coba, malangnya pak kepsek malah minta uang 1 M. Duit dari mana coba? Acara suap-menyuap pun ku batalkan, dasar kepsek batre eh matre nggak guna! Aku sangat stress dan hampir dipinang ke RSJ, sebelum ku putuskan untuk mengikat perjanjian dengan iblis Sebastian Maikeljeksen demi menggadaikan jiwaku padanya saking aku sangat frustasi akan nilai-nilaiku, seorang malaikat maut ganteng datang menghampiriku, Akashi Seijuro. Dia menawarkan diri untuk menjadi istriku-coret-maksudku guru les (ganteng) pribadiku. Tentu saja aku mau, iman siapa yang tak goyah digoda olehnya. Dengan segala kegantengan dan kharismanya, Akashi-kun beserta gunting plus gergaji chainsaw massacre di tangan berusaha mengajariku (dan menyiksaku) dengan berbagai jenis buku pelajaran (juga gunting dan gergaji miliknya). Mulai dari pelajaran yang sambil merem aja masih bisa dikerjain, sampai yang susah beudh bahkan dewa sekalipun mustahil bisa mengerjakannya. Akashi-kun sangat penyabar membimbingku (dan menindasku dengan kejam bak di sinetron-sinetron alay). Kalau aku nggak ngerti-ngerti sama pelajaran yang sedang dijelaskan olehnya, maka golok bakal melayang dan menancap di kepalaku. Pada akhirnya saat ulangan kemarin, aku dapat nilai 100% sempurna (karena hal ini beberapa guruku tak percaya bahkan sampai ada yang sakit jantungnya kumat gara-gara terlalu bahagia nilaiku melonjak tinggi secara drastis tanpa diduga). Mamih dan papih sangat bangga. Aku senang sekali, meskipun harus dirawat berhari-hari di RS karena luka robek serius di sana-sini berkat belaian kasih sayang dari senjata tajamnya Akashi-kun, yang penting nilaiku cantik!

Mau nilai bagus kayak aku? Hubungi saja Akashi-kun di:  
IMtri 0858xxxxxxx  
ex el 08185xxxx  
kartu es 08192xxxx  
e-mail handsomeguyseijuroluvatsushi  
twitter mau_mati_lo?  
Fb Akashi GantengBeudhEnGantengnyaMutlakAbsoluteGituLohEmang nyaShintarouGantengTapiCulunDanAomineGantengTapiDe kil!NggakTerimaLoe?MakaLinggisMelayang

Catatan: Biaya makan dan rawat inap di rumah sakit dan biaya ambulance beserta biaya penguburan jenazah ditanggung sendiri.

Peringatan: Demi keselamatan harta dan jiwa anda, diharapkan jangan pernah coba-coba menghubungi Akashi Seijuro walau hanya sekali. Karena taruhannya adalah keperawanan eh maaf salah maksudku nyawa. Terima kasih.

Ini deritaku? Mana deritamu?

With Love

Kuroko Tetsuya (almarhum)


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Diary-ssu.  
Tau nggak, tadi pagi aku dapat surat loh di bawah kolong meja! Ah senangnya, awalnya ku kira itu surat cinta atau semacamnya. Habisnya warna amplopnya pink sih, udah gitu gambar hati lagi. Dilihat berjuta-juta kali pun itu tetap terlihat seperti surat cinta, untung bukan surat tagihan uang ulangan semesteran. Udah nunggak 6 bulan sih, hehehe. Sebenernya aku udah dikasih uang sama mama, tapi uangnya malah ku pakai buat shoping.  
Kembali ke surat. Setelah aku buka amplopnya, ternyata kertas surat itu adalah kertas robekan dari buku tulis yang udah agak lecek dan kumal. Aku ragu, jangan-jangan surat ini dari Aomine Dekil. Ah, saat itu hatiku sungguh berbunga-bunga (bangkai). Aominecchi memberikan surat cinta padaku? Perasaanku tak dapat ku ungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Ya udah surat itu langsung ku baca, berharap semoga surat itu memang benar berasal dari Aominecchi yang sedari dulu (mungkin) memendam rasa suka padaku.  
Tapi setelah ku baca, ternyata isinya

Dari: Gue  
Buat: Elo lah!  
Kise...lo masih inget sama gue? Lo udah ngehancurin sendal gue, lo udah ngerebut kaos kaki gue, lo juga udah ngehamilin Nijimura-senpai, cowok yang gue cintai.  
Kise alias Ki iseng...  
Kise, liat muka gue! Liat! Ganteng apa enggak?

Gue tidak jelek!  
Gue tau lo pake bedak viva tebel-tebel!  
Fans-fans elo sudah gue pacarin  
semua!

Ini gaya lo kan?!  
Lo punya senjata ini, gue  
pake sekarang melawan elo  
semua!  
Buktikan, kawan-kawan!  
Ini senjata elo kan?! (Kise: Apaan nih, nggak ngerti ah==")

BEGITU?!  
DEMI... TU-  
HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAN!  
JELEK ELO KISE! JELEK  
SEJELEK-JELEKNYA !  
INGAT, KISE!

Itu bukan gue, Kise.  
Elu tau kan? Itu bukan gue.  
Gue ketakutan di sini, terus siapa  
dong kalo gitu?  
Elo kira, gue pernah datang  
ke rumah fans-fans elo mau ngapain? Mau ngelamar mereka hah?  
Sumpah, gue nggak tau!  
Gue mengambil semua fans-fans elo...  
yang ada di rumah! Nah  
akhirnya gue tau.  
Sekarang elo sudah jadi model nggak laku.  
Silahkan minta bantuan ke  
fans-fans elo yang lain, silahkan juga ke dokter bedah sono operasi plastik biar muka lu yang kuning jadi ijo.  
FANS LO SUDAH TIDAK ADA! Kamvret, terus  
ngapain minta bantuan.  
Kise, waktu lo sudah habis!  
Celana dalem lu akan gue jual ke tukang loak!  
Bulu ketek dibayar bulu ketek, jigong  
dibayar jigong, hutang dibayar kredit  
! (lunasin!)  
Kegantenganmu akan hancur! Seperti  
elo menghancurkan keperawanan gue!  
Anumu akan habis! (Amiiiin.)  
DEMI... TU-  
HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAN!  
ITU KAN GAYA LO, KISE!  
FANS-FANS LU SUDAH MINGGAT!  
INGAT...! KAWAN-KAWAN!  
BUKTI DARI UCAPAN GUE!  
TIDAK LAMA LAGI, KISE DAN  
SEMUA KEKUNINGANNYA..  
DAN SEMUA YANG MASIH NGEFANS  
KISE, AKAN HABIS SEHABIS-  
HABISNYA!  
DEMI... TU-  
HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAN!

Catatan: Kise, gimana menurut lo naskah drama gue? Keren kan, nah gue jadi Arya TakGuna, elo jadi eyang Kubur, Midorima jadi pengacaranya eyang Kubur, Murasakibara jadi Atsushi bing Sulemet, Akashi jadi eyang Seigit, dan Aomine jadi meja yang siap digebrak sama Arya. 5 hari lagi pentasnya, lu mesti siap-siap, cemungud! Oh ya, soal amplop pink ini, sebenernya amplop warna putih udah abis di warung. Jadi terpaksa gue beli amplop pink pink merona. Kalau ada pertanyaan, kirim aja ke email baru gue, nggak usah pake perangko apalagi amplop: shougo_imudtz

Tertanda

Haizaki Shougo Imudtz Beudtz Lebih Imud Dari Lumut.

Gubrak. Ternyata dari Haijaki Songong! Sialan, kirain surat cinta dari Aominecchi. Bete aku-ssu. Dan kenapa aku dapat peran jadi eyang Kubur? Nggak apa deh, barusan Kurokocchi ngirimin aku sms. Dia ngajak (memaksa) aku belajar bareng di rumah Akashicchi. Boleh deh, ajak Aominecchi juga ah. Nilaiku sama Aominecchi kan sama-sama level jongkok tiarap. Jadi perlu belajar (dan disiksa) tambahan apalagi sama Akashicchi, siswa pintar dan (nggak teladan juga kejam) seantero Teiko. Kurokocchi juga nyuruh aku buat bawa sekardus kotak P3K, surat asuransi jiwa, sama uang lebih buat biaya berobat ke rumah sakit. Buat apaan yah? Mencurigakan, ya udah aku pergi dulu diary, bye bye muach-ssu!

With Kissu

Kise Ryouta (calon korban dari tragedi gergaji melayang)


End file.
